Sympathy for a Demon
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: “Don’t feel sympathy for a demon, for they feel nothing for your plight or pain.” Inuyasha gives Sango a look into his past.


**Title:** Sympathy for a Demon

**Rating:** K? anyway G

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha there would be no Kagome, or Kikyo. Sadly I don't own the characters and no money is being made from this Fanfiction.

**Summary:** "Don't feel sympathy for a demon, for they feel nothing for your plight or pain." Inuyasha gives Sango a look into his past.

* * *

The woods are filled with noises tonight, all good noises though, the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves as the wind blows through them. Silently I walk away from the camp and its blazing fire, putting the happy conversation between Kagome and Miroku behind me. The sun was still disappearing beyond the horizon so there was enough light to see the small game path I unknowingly stumbled onto. The earth is moist beneath my bare feet, having left my sandals back at the camp. Since I was a child I always enjoyed walking through the woods without anything on my feet, to feel the free and living earth between my toes and under my heel gave me a sense of peace. Continuing down the pathway, naturally forged by migrating animals I find myself studying the trees and listening to the sing song of the many birds. Behind me Kirara pads, mewing softly as she hurries to catch up, the many smells and small niches distract the tiny fire cat, but I'm not too worried, the small demon can take care of herself and most likely find her own way back to the campsite. The game trail brings me to a lazily running stream, strewn with dead leaves and overgrown banks. A small rotted log is stretched across the tiny brook, along the sides where the log rests the earth has been made sturdy by rocks, pushed into the bank by hand. Looking around I now can see traces of places where areas have been cleared and where a dam was built further upstream where a sandy bank reaches into the water. The dam that was probably well kept, strictly maintained is now clogged with leaves and debris from years on neglect and the small openings in the groves that was obviously at one point pruned to keep the limbs from growing out of control are now overgrown and the underbrush runs unchecked. Cautiously stepping onto the log I test its holding ability before crossing it in three steps, the log didn't even shake under my weight. The trail continues further, between the many large trees, and through overgrown underbrush. The underbrush snags at my clothing, forcing me to stop and pull at the fabric, trying to release myself from the thorny clutches. Once released I continue, having to stop several more times to untangle myself, once out of the 'prickly grove of doom' as I decided to call it, the trail splits. Standing at the fork I glance around me, staring at the many markings on the trees, all seem to be carved with precise and expert hands. Turning around from one tree I spot words on the trunk of the tree in between the two paths. Stepping off the pathway I reach a hand up to touch the script, its sharp edges reminding me of the marks left by Inuyasha's wind scar.

'_Mother' _

I frown, who names a tree 'mother'? Puzzled by the words etched into the tree I miss the shadow coming up behind me until a voice punctuated with annoyance and humor makes me jump and curse myself.

"Would you mind moving?" I turn to find myself staring into the golden eyes of the half demon Inuyasha. His eyes are narrowed slightly and a dark eyebrow is cocked in question. The long white mane is moving slightly in the breeze and white ears are tuned into every noise and rustle.

"Well?" he growls and I quickly sidestep away from the tree. Standing shocked as the dog demon kneels and places a few flowers on the ground underneath the tree before closing his eyes. In silent shock I watch the demon reaches out one lethally clawed hand and touches the tree before nodding his head once and standing.

"Inuyasha.." the question dying on my lips when the white haired half demon looks at me, golden eyes so open and unguarded I'm amazed to see the hints of joy and sadness leaking into their depths.

"I.. use to live here, well my mother and I." he says, voice barely but a whisper, ears pressed against his head and eyes becoming guarded again. I'm a bit shocked by the demon's willingness to tell me this small fact, since knowing the dog demon I've never heard him give out any personal information, at least not without Kagome's glare or the threat off a 'sit'. Kagome told me about the cruel joke played on the Hanyou by his older brother, Sesshomaru. The Un-mother was called forth by the aristocratic demon to act like Inuyasha's human mother in order for him to gain access to where the mighty sword Tetsusaiga was hidden. Other than that Inuyasha rarely spoke of his mother, or even parenthood. I always thought the young man standing before me was too young to remember much, but obviously that's not the case.

"Follow me." He beckons me from my thoughts and I follow the dog-demon through the forest pathway to stop in front of a large cave, the rotten planks of wood showing that a hut had once stood there, but is now nothing but a home for insects and burrowing creatures.

"That was where I grew up… we had our own vegetable and herb gardens and when I was old enough I set traps or hunted live meat." He provides and my eyes scan over the overgrown gardens, many of the weeds having eaten out the plants over the past fifty years.

"Seems like a very nice place, were you happy here?" I ask, tentatively not wanting the demon to suddenly shift gears and close up. Inuyasha isn't a bad demon, just his past scrapes with the humans have caused him to become the hardened, untrusting person he is now, and I feel almost privileged to be able to speak to the demon like this. Inuyasha smiles slightly, revealing the long fangs of his heritage.

"Yes, my mother kept a good eye on me when I was a pup. We lived here quite happily for some time." He says, walking over to the small well, hand places stones now eroded from storms and wooden pulley system now long rotted and collapsed. Staring down at the thing Inuyasha's shining eyes suddenly become murky and unfocused.

"What happened?" I ask, knowing that the Hanyou's mother died when he was very young. Inuyasha looks up and glances back at the cave that he once called home, eyes still murky and unfocused. Slowly he begins to tell me and I patiently wait.

"I had gone hunting, I was just a pup then, around seven or eight at the time." His eyes squint, almost like he's focusing on something, ears flicking wildly "I remember the smell of fire and ash coming from the direction of my home. I ran back…." His voice chokes for a moment before continuing, "I found my home burning, members of the village where my mother use to go and sell her herbs and flowers were blocking the door, laughing as my mother burned to death and screamed." The white ears flatten back and an angry snarl accompanies the memories. I feel sadness for the Hanyou before me, he witnesses his mother's own death at the hands of humans. No wonder the dog demon hates all humans.

"I ran to stop them, trying to get my mother out of the burning home, but……" the last section comes in an angry snarl, so fierce and filled with pain "they beat me and tossed me down the well. By then my mother had stopped crying and calling out.." If the white ears could flatten against his skull any further one wouldn't be able to tell they are there. I am shocked to find my eyes tearing up as I watch the Hanyou. Without even thinking about the recourse of my actions I wrap my arms around the lithe form, feeling the muscles tense under my arms but not caring, not caring if the demon before me can shred me to pieces with just a flick of the wrist. Not caring about the demon half of this boys soul, but of the human part that still remembers his mother and the trauma he was forced to go through as a child. I think, somewhere deep down in Inuyasha he longs to be held like his mother probably did, since he had lost her so young in life. Slowly the muscles relax, feeling that the embrace isn't something to be worth fighting against, and slowly he reaches his own arms up and embraces me back. We stand there for quite some time, content with the silence around us. After some time Inuyasha pulls away and with a rough voice, filled with unspent emotions

"How undemon like huh? To miss a person who died many years ago." I shake my head and force the Hanyou to look at me

" I still miss my father and brother Inuyasha, there is nothing wrong with wanting those people who are gone to come back. But in certain situations I can _feel_ their spirits beside me, in battle I know my father is there, because even though I miss him and he _is_ gone, he's never forgotten. Too miss someone and want them back is to be human and you are more human than you think Inuyasha." With that I wlak away, mind still numbed from everything Inuyasha has told me. Coming to the tree, now swaying softly in the breeze I kneel down before it and send a brief prayer to the woman who bore Inuyasha into this world.

"You must have been a strong woman indeed, protect your son now for he needs you still." I whisper and deep in my stomach I know the woman heard me. Getting to my feet I head back to the camp, entering the firelight I get suspicious looks from bot Miroku and Kagome.

"Where have you been, Kilala came back a while ago." Kagome says and I seat myself next to the tiny fire cat, stroking the soft fur.

"Oh nowhere, out looking around." I sigh, obviously Inuyasha wants to keep this place secret from Kagome and Miroku, so who am I too give it away?

"Well anyway good night." Kagome says before stretching out in her sleeping pouch and closing her eyes. Miroku does the same, leaning against the tree behind him and dropping off. Shippo climbs into the sleeping pouch with Kagome and snuggles down. Above me I can see a sturdy branch of the tree shudder slightly and know Inuyasha has returned. Glancing high into the boughs I can see the glistening golden eyes before smiling

"Pleasant dreams Inuyasha." I lean back against the tree and allow myself to be taken back to my home where my father and brother are still alive and waiting. Briefly I hear the soft thanks blown across the wind

"Thank you Sango, for showing me kindness."

* * *

**Author note:** Okay I'm starting to write again at the request of my good friend and fellow author Sakura02. sigh it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be…. Everything is scattered, the idea but I finished it. I'll be writing another Sango and Inuyasha Fanfiction, but first I have to go and work a Horse Show, which is about a week long, then a week later I'm off to another. But I will continue writing. Thank you for reading and please review. 


End file.
